


For Good

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Study, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: I've heard it saidThat people come into our livesFor a reasonBringing something we must learnAnd we are led to thoseWho help us most to grow if we let themAnd we help them in returnWell, I don't know if I believe that's trueBut I know I'm who I am todayBecause I knew youYuzuvier relationship explored to For Good from Wicked the Musical
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings and this was all I could bring myself to write

For Good

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason _

_Bringing something we must learn_

“Yuzuru,” he looked up and met his coach’s warm brown eyes that were blurred with tears of pride. She wiped at them with a tissue before she patted his shoulder seriously, “Yuzuru, I’m so proud of you. First World Championships, and you won a bronze medal.”

“I’ll be on the top step next season,” Yuzuru promised her, bowing his head, “I promise.”

She couldn’t help but laugh before her face fell to a more serious expression once more. “You will be a World Champion Yuzuru. You can go on and achieve everything. But I think you’re moving to somewhere I can’t guide you anymore.”

Yuzuru’s smile dimmed. Even if he’d been expecting this talk, it didn’t make it any less painful.

“Do you have any idea who you would want to move to?” His coached asked gently.

Yuzuru bit his lip lightly, thoughts drifting back to the Rostelecom cup earlier in the season and the most beautiful, stable quadruple salchow he’d ever really seen in his life, and the skater who looked so constant with his music.

“Brian Orser. I want to train under Brian Orser and practice with Javier Fernandez.”

_  
And we are led to those  
Who help us most to grow if we let them  
And we help them in return_

Yuzuru slammed into the ice for the millionth time, groaning after his newest failed quadruple salchow attempt. He lay there on the ice, regret and frustration cooling him down much more than lying on the ice was. Why was this damn jump so difficult for him? Why was it so temperamental?

A gloved hand came into his view and he looked up to see Javier’s half smile. “You’ll get it. You’ve got the rotations now, and that’s the hard bit. You’ve just got to get the landing now. You can do it.”

Yuzuru nodded as he accepted the hand and let Javier help him to his feet. His new training mate and friend made a little show of teasing him by brushing the ice shavings off him.

“Why are you helping me?” Yuzuru asked him, tilting his head at the other in confusion but also curiosity. “We’re rivals.”

“I prefer the term friends personally,” Javier said with a shrug, “and because I want to see my training mate do well. I don’t want to see you fail. I want to see you progress and go forwards.”

“You can do it Javi,” Yuzuru helped his training mate up from a bad quad toe, “I know you can. Two-time world champions can land quad toes.”

Javier couldn’t help but smile at Yuzuru’s comment. It hurt Yuzuru, he knew it did, to lose in Boston, but if he was willing to bring it up himself then the wound between them was healing better than he thought.

“I can. Three time world champion has a nice ring to it.” He teased.

“Yeah, three time world champion Hanyu Yuzuru!”

Brian shook his head at the pair of them as they started laughing together on the ice, enjoying the moment of freedom and relief.

_  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

“It’s good to train with him, just because you can see the power that he has and all the effort that he puts into the ice every day. To be training with a partner like that, it makes you try to improve.”

“I made a good decision to practice with Yuzu. Not only me, but also Yuzu learned a lot from each other, more than we would’ve done alone.”

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

“When Yuzuru first came, Javi would be coming to the rink with his ski jacket on. He would be taking off his guards, sipping his coffee, and Yuzu would be doing a triple axel. And then you would see Javi go: coffee down, jacket off, pum, got to get to work.”

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime_

Javier pulled both the Japanese men into a hug, patting Yuzuru’s back with a smile as bright as the sun in Spain on a summer’s day. His training mate, his everything over the past few years, hugged him back tightly as pride surged through his veins.

“You know, I’m so glad I got to compete with you here,” Javier started, and Yuzuru pulled away from him long enough to meet his eyes. Almost knowing tears started to cloud them as they desperately held onto Javier’s gaze, mapping his face like he would never get another chance, “and I could share this moment with you. I’m glad we’ll be standing on the podium together, because this will probably be one of my last international competitions of my career.”

Yuzuru’s tears started to fall and he shook his head, trying desperately to hold them back. “N-No…”

“So thank you. Thank you for training with me, for pushing me on, and for helping me be where we are today. Thank you for making one of my last international competitions so special and… everything. It’s my pride and honour to compete with you. Yuzu, this is my last competition competing against you.”

“D-don’t—”

“I will retire.” Javier said softly. “I-I’ll do one more European Championships, but you can’t do that cause you’re Japanese, s-so… so this is our last competition together…”

Yuzuru shook his head and buried his face in Javier’s shoulder. “I-I can’t,” he whispered, “I-I can’t do it without you.”

“You can,” Javier promised him wetly, “you can rattle the stars if you try hard enough.”

_  
So, let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you_

Every single quadruple salchow, he carried Javier in his skating.

Every triple flip with the inside edge instead of his previous lip, he carried Javier in his skating.

Every smile, every heartbreak, every win, every loss, he carried Javier in his skating.

“This is for you Javi,” he whispered as he squeezed Pooh-san’s nose.

_  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend_

“Guess who!”

Yuzuru turned, shaking his head free from the hands that covered his eyes, and he launched himself into the other’s arms. Javier caught him with a bright smile, chuckling as he spun Yuzuru around in his arms.

“You’re back!”

“I couldn’t train for Europeans without you, could I?” Javier chuckled gently, placing a little kiss on his cheek. “It’s Yuzuvier. Not Yuzu, not Javier.”

Yuzuru nodded, enjoying having Javier hold him as long as they dared before Brian came in and chivvied them along to go back to training.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Of course, everyone picked up on Yuzuru swapping out the quad loop for his more stable quad salchow at Rostelecom. And Brian’s little comment about what Yuzuru had said during practice had been picked up on too. Yuzuru had been so embarrassed when Javier had sent him the link with many laughing emojis.

At the Autumn Classic, Yuzuru had barely noticed him. He just somehow knew to turn his head and look. His heart stopped at Javier’s goofy smile.

From a child who used to shut himself off to focus on skating, he’d really changed to become the young man who loved Javier with all his heart that he was.

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done, you blame me for_

“Javi,” Yuzuru took hold of his hand quickly, stopping the other from leaving, “I-I need to speak to you. Tell you something.”

“Yes?” Javier tilted his head at him with a frown. “Do you need something Yuzuru?”

“I-I…” Yuzuru lowered his head and wiped at his eyes, “I-I had to apologise Javi. I was so horrible to you after worlds last season, a-and… And you didn’t deserve it. I was horrible to you because I lost, but I was going to lose anyway. It’s not your fault I lost. I’m happy you did good, and I should have been supportive, like you always are of me.”

_But then I guess  
We know there's blame to share_

Javier turned and took hold of both of Yuzuru’s hands in his. “Then I should apologise too. I should have known not to push you and that you wouldn’t want to come and celebrate with me.”

Yuzuru squeezed the other’s hands, biting his lip shyly, “Friends?”

“Absolutely,” Yuzuru said with a nod before a small blush crept across his nose and cheeks. “A-absolutely…”

_And none of it seems to matter anymore  
Like a comet pulled from orbit (like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes the sun (by a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (like a seed dropped by a bird)  
Halfway through the wood (in the wood)  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

“I think I owe what I have won to him.”

_Because I knew you_

“They’re both better because of each other. Javi’s better because of Yuzu and Yuzu’s better because of Javi.”

_Because I knew you_

“When the Olympic Games were over and this season began, I realised how special it was to practice with you.”

_  
I have been changed_

“I think having Yuzuru train with me for all these years has helped both of us become better people, better sportsmen and also to become more competitive during training.”

“I will never forget your performance. Thank you for allowing me to come to Toronto. I’ll respect you forever.”

_  
For good_


End file.
